clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oreop von Injoface
Oreop Von Injoface is one of Mabel's cousins. He was also Susan's brother. Like others, he was arrogant and sadistic, but he generally tried to make the family have some personality changes for the better, but ultimately failed in the end, leading to his exile. He is also the father of Matthew von Injoface and brother of Susan von Injoface. He died because he crossed the street without looking both ways, and got run over by a car. Background Oreop was born into a workaholic family, to greedy Abel and delusional Charas. He was the brother of Susan von Injoface. His parents were always working, so they never really had any time for their young puffles. Even through Susan was a little younger than Oreop, she often bossed him around. Susan always showed good lawyer skills, and often did mock trials and went to speech and debate tournaments. Oreop however, didn't have any real talent, so he just read most of the time. His parents often said that he was a marvelous reader, so Oreop decided to become an educator. When his sister and him were about at the age of adulthood, Susan went to law school, and Oreop went to Puffle University. (It shut down now) He spent three years in college, and when he was a senior, he met the love of his life, Cahoyer. They dated for about two years, and Oreop then proposed. She said yes, and they were engaged. Then they had one young puffle, Matthew. After Matthew was three, Cahoyer started to have health problems. She eventually died. Oreop told Matthew that his mother was going to be gone for a very long time, because he couldn't tell his only son that his mother had died. But soon Matt grew up, and began to do things against Von Injoface policy. Oreop and Matt had some arguing about Matt's optimism, but Matt kept going on his "happy parade" When the infamous "cookie- incident" occurred, Matt left, and Oreop was all alone. Then Foamy came along, and Oreop attended the puffle shower, and eventually the birth. he then started to really miss his son, so he started to go up on his son's policies. But ultimately failed in the end. When all the members of the family arranged a meeting to get Foamy "help" Oreop attended, hoping to get his message out. After it was all over, he gave the family a speech about kindness and being friendly. He was soon exiled. After being shunned by nearly the entire family (save Matt, Foamy, and even Susan) he was forced to leave, and he did so, but felt very empty inside. But in that time, his son was helping people go through a "happy depression" in Freezeland. Oreop was very sad at that point, and didn't know where to go, so he just wandered. He kept on reading and eventually became a poet. His poems soon became popular, and he thought that he should keep at it. After being exiled for about two months, his family welcomed him back in, as many enjoyed his poems, and decided to throw him a "welcome- back party". (It was Foamy's idea, and for some reason, the family didn't boo the idea.) They held the party in a park, and Oreop just had to cross it to get there, but he didn't look both ways. He got run over by a car. Everyone rushed over to him, and then called the ambulance, which took him to a hospital. At his bedside, Oreop knew he was about to be deleted, so he called forth his family, and said his last goodbyes. His last words were: "I love you all very much." before the Grim Reapuff came in and swung his scythe. Matt was not there, but when Susan told him the news, he cried. Until Willy took him in, but that's another story. At his funeral, every single Injoface attended, even Foamy. The service was long, because each member had something to say, especially Matt. His speech was twenty minutes long. They family then buried him in the Von Injoface Necropolis, where he is today. His gravestone reads: Oreop Pellic von Injoface- 1975 - 2009 A son, father, uncle, and brother. We shall miss him. Involvement When he was still alive, he was a teacher, and also a father. But since now he is dead, what can he do now? His ashes would make good soil for some flowers though... Trivia * Screwball86 wanted to name Oreop "Oreo" but since that is real world, he could not use it. * Same with his wife. Here name is based off of "Chips Ahoy" * He was a father to the happiest puffle ever. * He was a white puffle all his life, and his wife was pink, so it unknown why Matt is yellow. However, Cahoyer's brother is yellow, and that might have a connection. * His glasses actually had the lenses punched out, because he actually wore contacts. * Even though he was mean, he could be nice sometimes. See Also * Mabel * Matthew von Injoface * Cahoyer von Injoface * Von Injoface Family * Abel von Injoface Category:Family of Mabel Category:Puffles Category:Deceased Characters